vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Closer Walk With Thee
A Closer Walk With Thee is the twentieth episode of the first season of The Originals and the twentieth episode of the series overall. Summary A CELEBRATION OF LIFE — Hayley confronts a surprising enemy as she and her unborn baby fall into peril during a celebratory wake to honor a fallen member of the community. In order to save Hayley, Klaus and Elijah enlist the help of Genevieve who struggles to maintain control over Davina and the other young witches. Camille tells Marcel that Francesca is determined to find a mysterious key that may unlock a family secret. Meanwhile, as Klaus suffers from nightmares of his father Mikael, he is forced to examine his troubled relationship with his own adoptive son, Marcel. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael (ghost) *Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell (corpse) *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve *Peta Sergeant as Francesca Correa *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux *Alexa Yeames as Abigail Co-Starring *Joe Washington as Priest Uncredited *McCarrie McCausland as Young Marcel (flashback) *Zach Hanner as Governor (flashback) *Shane Coffey as Tim (hallucination/archive footage) Trivia *Antagonists: Mikael and Monique Deveraux. *Narrator: Hayley Marshall. *Title meaning: a reference to Mikael's plan to return from the dead and pursue his plans to destroy Klaus and his daughter. *This is the first ever /''The Originals'' episode to be directed by French director Sylvain White. **Furthermore, this is the first ever episode to be written by Carina Adly MacKenzie. *Mikael appears in this episode, marking his first present-day appearance on The Originals. *A funeral for Kieran was held at St. Anne's Church, followed by a wake at Rousseau's. *Hayley confronts Francesca, as she suspects she played a part in the Bayou bombings, a suspicion that ends up being correct, despite Francesca's protests to the contrary. *The events occurring on begin to affect the characters on this show as The Other Side continues to disintegrate. **This is the first time that the events of the parent show are affecting the spin-off. **Klaus mentions that he called "a rather reluctant Bennett witch," Bonnie, who is the person who told him that the Other Side is disintegrating. *Hayley and Elijah kiss for the first time after Hayley almost dies. *Mikael meets with Davina and asks her to bring him back from The Other Side, as he knows she possesses the power necessary to do it. In exchange, he promises to kill Klaus in order to get revenge on him for all the hurt he's caused Davina. *Genevieve reveals that she is beginning to get cold feet about sacrificing Klaus and Hayley's child for the coven in exchange for her life, and she pleads with the Ancestors to not make her a monster by forcing her to kill an innocent baby. **This explains why she wasn't happy with Monique when she tried to kill Hayley and the baby. However, despite Genevieve's pleas, the Ancestors refuse and use their considerable power to telekinetically throw her violently around Lafayette Cemetery until she promises that she'll do it. *This is the first and the only episode of The Originals in which the Other Side is seen. The imminent collapse of the Other Side frayed the veil between the dimensions enough to where Hayley and Mikael can physically interact with each other during the brief amount of time Hayley spent there. It also makes it possible for Mikael to physically interact with the living world as well. *The flashbacks of 1820-1835 that were seen in this episode were originally filmed for the second episode of the series, House of the Rising Son, but Julie decided to use them for this episode instead. Continuity *Bonnie Bennett is mentioned for the first time in the series in this episode. She was last seen in Man on Fire. *Mikael was last seen in Farewell to Storyville on TO and in Homecoming on TVD. *Timothy was last seen in The Casket Girls, when he was poisoned by Klaus. He's seen only in archive footage in this episode. *Davina Claire, Monique Deveraux, Abigail, and Francesca were last seen in The Big Uneasy. *The events of TVD episodes Rescue Me and Resident Evil are referenced in this episode. *Mikael asks Davina to resurrect him, which she does in the Season 1 finale From a Cradle to a Grave. Locations *New Orleans **French Quarter ***Rousseau's ***The Abattoir ***Coven House ***Jardin Gris Voodoo Shop ***St. Anne's Church **Lafayette Cemetery Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 1.77 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.27 million more than the previous episode. Cultural References *'' '' is a gospel song and is one of the most frequently played tunes in traditional New Orleans jazz funerals. *'' '' is an LP album of spiritual songs sung by Patti Page, released by Mercury Records in 1960 under catalog number MG-20573. Quotes :Mikael: "Greetings, boy." :Klaus: "My father is literally mocking me from beyond the grave." :Klaus: "The spirit world is crumbling." :Hayley: "I'm dreaming. This is a nightmare." :Mikael: "On the contrary, this is very real." :Elijah: "She's not breathing." :Hayley: "The baby!" :Mikael: "There is no saving that atrocity festering in your womb." :Klaus: "I won't lose that baby." :Elijah: "I won't lose that girl." :Hayley: "No!" :Mikael: "Welcome to my hell." ---- :Mikael: "Greetings, boy." :Klaus: "The dead are being torn away, and they are not interested in going quietly." :Elijah: "Our father, faced with permanent extinction, is tormenting us. How delightful." ---- :Marcel: "Kieran rolled into town on a rusty old Cruiser after his daddy died twenty-five years ago. And dammit, that guy could party! That was, of course, before he took his vows. But even then, he was committed to the Quarter. He knew that this town needed him. And, we still do. To Father K!" :Audience: "To Father K." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - A Closer Walk with Thee Trailer-0|Promo The Originals 1x20 Canadian Promo - A Closer Walk with Thee HD-0|Canadian Promo The Originals 1x20 Webclip - A Closer Walk with Thee HD|Webclip The Originals - Secrets from the Quarter A Closer Walk with Thee|Secrets from the Quarter Pictures |-|Promotional= Originals-120-09.jpg CloserWalk2b.jpg CloserWalk2a.jpg |-|Screencaps= Klaus Daddy1.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h30m41s23.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h30m27s138.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h30m23s102.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h29m41s191.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h29m36s160.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h29m33s133.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h29m30s106.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h29m28s81.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h29m18s236.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h29m14s193.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-30-22h29m09s146.png Haylijah 1x20,,,.png Haylijah 1x20,,.png Haylijah 1x20,.png Haylijah kiss 1x20-3.jpg Haylijah kiss 1x20-2.jpg Haylijah kiss 1x20-1.jpg Haylijah kiss 1x20.jpg Eli-Hayley 1x20.png Haylijah 1x20...png Dzgfz.jpg Fsf.jpg Khk.jpg Ngf.jpg Xzx.jpg Xz.jpg ZxZ.jpg Dzgfz.jpg Sdfv.jpg Lkdc.jpg Fgbll.jpg Mgth.jpg Gtkm.jpg Asdfgh.jpg Hjfk.jpg vlcsnap-2014-05-01-11h29m45s141.png vlcsnap-2014-05-01-11h29m54s232.png Kgfyj.jpg Fgtyu.jpg Kgfyj.jpg Francesca-in-episode-20.jpg TheOriginals120-0407.jpeg TheOriginals120-0360.jpeg TheOriginals120-0233.jpeg TheOriginals120-0569.jpeg TheOriginals120-0568.jpeg TheOriginals120-0338.jpeg TheOriginals120-0334.jpeg TheOriginals120-0320.jpeg TheOriginals120-0316.jpeg TheOriginals120-0317.jpeg TheOriginals120-0314.jpeg TheOriginals120-0194.jpeg TheOriginals120-0191.jpeg TheOriginals120-0047.jpeg TheOriginals120-0045.jpeg TheOriginals120-0037.jpeg TheOriginals120-0041.jpeg TheOriginals120-0042.jpeg TheOriginals120-0044.jpeg TheOriginals120-0052.jpeg TheOriginals120-0053.jpeg TheOriginals120-0055.jpeg TheOriginals120-0074.jpeg TheOriginals120-0076.jpeg TheOriginals120-0081.jpeg TheOriginals120-0083.jpeg TheOriginals120-0089.jpeg TheOriginals120-0104.jpeg TheOriginals120-0105.jpeg TheOriginals120-0106.jpeg TheOriginals120-0107.jpeg TheOriginals120-0109.jpeg TheOriginals120-0110.jpeg TheOriginals120-0111.jpeg TheOriginals120-0112.jpeg TheOriginals120-0113.jpeg TheOriginals120-0114.jpeg TheOriginals120-0115.jpeg TheOriginals120-0116.jpeg TheOriginals120-0117.jpeg TheOriginals120-0118.jpeg TheOriginals120-0120.jpeg TheOriginals120-0124.jpeg TheOriginals120-0125.jpeg TheOriginals120-0126.jpeg TheOriginals120-0129.jpeg TheOriginals120-0135.jpeg TheOriginals120-0137.jpeg TheOriginals120-0140.jpeg TheOriginals120-0146.jpeg TheOriginals120-0147.jpeg TheOriginals120-0152.jpeg TheOriginals120-0158.jpeg TheOriginals120-0169.jpeg TheOriginals120-0170.jpeg TheOriginals120-0176.jpeg TheOriginals120-0177.jpeg TheOriginals120-0178.jpeg TheOriginals120-0182.jpeg TheOriginals120-0183.jpeg TheOriginals120-0187.jpeg TheOriginals120-0189.jpeg TheOriginals120-0195.jpeg TheOriginals120-0193.jpeg TheOriginals120-0197.jpeg TheOriginals120-0198.jpeg TheOriginals120-0199.jpeg TheOriginals120-0200.jpeg TheOriginals120-0201.jpeg TheOriginals120-0225.jpeg TheOriginals120-0227.jpeg TheOriginals120-0228.jpeg TheOriginals120-0219.jpeg TheOriginals120-0229.jpeg TheOriginals120-0237.jpeg TheOriginals120-0242.jpeg TheOriginals120-0247.jpeg TheOriginals120-0255.jpeg TheOriginals120-0265.jpeg TheOriginals120-0266.jpeg TheOriginals120-0261.jpeg TheOriginals120-0269.jpeg TheOriginals120-0271.jpeg TheOriginals120-0272.jpeg TheOriginals120-0273.jpeg TheOriginals120-0274.jpeg TheOriginals120-0280.jpeg TheOriginals120-0283.jpeg TheOriginals120-0285.jpeg TheOriginals120-0288.jpeg TheOriginals120-0305.jpeg TheOriginals120-0309.jpeg TheOriginals120-0316.jpeg TheOriginals120-0321.jpeg TheOriginals120-0324.jpeg TheOriginals120-0337.jpeg TheOriginals120-0340.jpeg 2588520.jpg 21398.jpg The.originals.s01e20.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 41.33 -2014.05.26 10.22.51-.jpg The.originals.s01e20.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 41.33 -2014.05.26 10.22.51-.jpg The.originals.s01e20.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 41.23 -2014.05.26 10.29.31-.jpg The.originals.s01e20.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 41.26 -2014.05.26 10.30.00-.jpg The.originals.s01e20.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 41.26 -2014.05.26 10.29.37-.jpg TheOriginals120-0362.jpeg TheOriginals120-0360.jpeg TheOriginals120-0359.jpeg TheOriginals120-0357.jpeg TheOriginals120-0356.jpeg TheOriginals120-0355.jpeg TheOriginals120-0354.jpeg TheOriginals120-0353.jpeg TheOriginals120-0352.jpeg TheOriginals120-0351.jpeg TheOriginals120-0360.jpeg TheOriginals120-0359.jpeg TheOriginals120-0357.jpeg TheOriginals120-0356.jpeg TheOriginals120-0355.jpeg TheOriginals120-0353.jpeg TheOriginals120-0354.jpeg TheOriginals120-0353.jpeg TheOriginals120-0352.jpeg TheOriginals120-0351.jpeg TheOriginals120-0378.jpeg TheOriginals120-0377.jpeg TheOriginals120-0375.jpeg TheOriginals120-0372.jpeg TheOriginals120-0371.jpeg TheOriginals120-0368.jpeg TheOriginals120-0366.jpeg TheOriginals120-0365.jpeg TheOriginals120-0364.jpeg TheOriginals120-0363.jpeg TheOriginals120-0441.jpeg TheOriginals120-0429.jpeg TheOriginals120-0424.jpeg TheOriginals120-0409.jpeg TheOriginals120-0397.jpeg TheOriginals120-0396.jpeg TheOriginals120-0392.jpeg TheOriginals120-0391.jpeg TheOriginals120-0390.jpeg TheOriginals120-0387.jpeg TheOriginals120-0384.jpeg TheOriginals120-0381.jpeg TheOriginals120-0368.jpeg TheOriginals120-0489.jpeg TheOriginals120-0485.jpeg TheOriginals120-0479.jpeg TheOriginals120-0477.jpeg TheOriginals120-0463.jpeg TheOriginals120-0461.jpeg TheOriginals120-0454.jpeg TheOriginals120-0509.jpeg TheOriginals120-0508.jpeg TheOriginals120-0507.jpeg TheOriginals120-0506.jpeg TheOriginals120-0505.jpeg TheOriginals120-0501.jpeg TheOriginals120-0500.jpeg TheOriginals120-0498.jpeg TheOriginals120-0497.jpeg TheOriginals120-0496.jpeg TheOriginals120-0526.jpeg TheOriginals120-0525.jpeg TheOriginals120-0524.jpeg TheOriginals120-0523.jpeg TheOriginals120-0520.jpeg TheOriginals120-0517.jpeg TheOriginals120-0516.jpeg TheOriginals120-0514.jpeg TheOriginals120-0512.jpeg TheOriginals120-0510.jpeg TheOriginals120-0527.jpeg TheOriginals120-0539.jpeg TheOriginals120-0547.jpeg TheOriginals120-0544.jpeg TheOriginals120-0541.jpeg TheOriginals120-0533.jpeg TheOriginals120-0531.jpeg TheOriginals120-0530.jpeg TheOriginals120-0529.jpeg TheOriginals120-0528.jpeg TheOriginals120-05969.jpeg TheOriginals120-0575.jpeg TheOriginals120-0572.jpeg TheOriginals120-0571.jpeg TheOriginals120-0565.jpeg TheOriginals120-0562.jpeg TheOriginals120-0560.jpeg TheOriginals120-0555.jpeg TheOriginals120-0552.jpeg TheOriginals120-0550.jpeg TheOriginals120-0594.jpeg TheOriginals120-0591.jpeg TheOriginals120-0590.jpeg TheOriginals120-0589.jpeg TheOriginals120-0587.jpeg TheOriginals120-0586.jpeg TheOriginals120-0585.jpeg TheOriginals120-0584.jpeg TheOriginals120-0582.jpeg TheOriginals120-0581.jpeg TheOriginals120-0607.jpeg TheOriginals120-0606.jpeg TheOriginals120-0605.jpeg TheOriginals120-0604.jpeg TheOriginals120-0603.jpeg TheOriginals120-0600.jpeg TheOriginals120-0599.jpeg TheOriginals120-0598.jpeg TheOriginals120-0597.jpeg TheOriginals120-0596.jpeg TheOriginals120-0619.jpeg TheOriginals120-0617.jpeg TheOriginals120-0616.jpeg TheOriginals120-0615.jpeg TheOriginals120-0614.jpeg TheOriginals120-0613.jpeg TheOriginals120-0612.jpeg TheOriginals120-0611.jpeg TheOriginals120-0608.jpeg TheOriginals120-0629.jpeg TheOriginals120-0628.jpeg TheOriginals120-0627.jpeg TheOriginals120-0626.jpeg TheOriginals120-0625.jpeg TheOriginals120-0624.jpeg TheOriginals120-0623.jpeg TheOriginals120-0622.jpeg TheOriginals120-0621.jpeg TheOriginals120-0620.jpeg TheOriginals120-0663.jpeg TheOriginals120-0662.jpeg TheOriginals120-0661.jpeg TheOriginals120-0660.jpeg TheOriginals120-0659.jpeg TheOriginals120-0649.jpeg TheOriginals120-0648.jpeg TheOriginals120-0647.jpeg TheOriginals120-0646.jpeg TheOriginals120-0645.jpeg TheOriginals120-0644.jpeg TheOriginals120-0643.jpeg TheOriginals120-0642.jpeg TheOriginals120-0641.jpeg TheOriginals120-0639.jpeg TheOriginals120-0638.jpeg TheOriginals120-0637.jpeg TheOriginals120-0635.jpeg TheOriginals120-0634.jpeg TheOriginals120-0687.jpeg TheOriginals120-0686.jpeg TheOriginals120-0685.jpeg TheOriginals120-0683.jpeg TheOriginals120-0682.jpeg TheOriginals120-0678.jpeg TheOriginals120-0670.jpeg TheOriginals120-0669.jpeg TheOriginals120-0668.jpeg TheOriginals120-0667.jpeg TheOriginals120-0713.jpeg TheOriginals120-0710.jpeg TheOriginals120-0709.jpeg TheOriginals120-0708.jpeg TheOriginals120-0707.jpeg TheOriginals120-0706.jpeg TheOriginals120-0704.jpeg TheOriginals120-0701.jpeg TheOriginals120-0699.jpeg TheOriginals120-0698.jpeg TheOriginals120-0697.jpeg TheOriginals120-0696.jpeg TheOriginals120-0695.jpeg TheOriginals120-0694.jpeg TheOriginals120-0693.jpeg TheOriginals120-0692.jpeg TheOriginals120-0691.jpeg TheOriginals120-0690.jpeg TheOriginals120-0689.jpeg TheOriginals120-0688.jpeg TheOriginals120-0747.jpeg TheOriginals120-0746.jpeg TheOriginals120-0741.jpeg TheOriginals120-0735.jpeg TheOriginals120-0731.jpeg TheOriginals120-0728.jpeg TheOriginals120-0722.jpeg TheOriginals120-0727.jpeg TheOriginals120-0715.jpeg TheOriginals120-0713.jpeg TheOriginals120-0799.jpeg TheOriginals120-0796.jpeg TheOriginals120-0788.jpeg TheOriginals120-0779.jpeg TheOriginals120-0786.jpeg TheOriginals120-0777.jpeg TheOriginals120-0776.jpeg TheOriginals120-0765.jpeg TheOriginals120-0750.jpeg TheOriginals120-0830.jpeg TheOriginals120-0829.jpeg TheOriginals120-0828.jpeg TheOriginals120-0827.jpeg TheOriginals120-0824.jpeg TheOriginals120-0820.jpeg TheOriginals120-0818.jpeg TheOriginals120-0813.jpeg TheOriginals120-0811.jpeg TheOriginals120-0802.jpeg TheOriginals120-0888.jpeg TheOriginals120-0887.jpeg TheOriginals120-0884.jpeg TheOriginals120-0878.jpeg TheOriginals120-0877.jpeg TheOriginals120-0876.jpeg TheOriginals120-0864.jpeg TheOriginals120-0857.jpeg TheOriginals120-0853.jpeg See also Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals Episode Guide